Un baño accidentado AU
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Sirius Black ya no puede más. Sabe que su matrimonio con Hermione Granger fue concertado, pero la indiferencia de su esposa le duele porque se ha enamorado de ella.


_Hola!!! Esto es un One-Shoot que me vino a la cabeza hace ya algún tiempo y hoy me decidí a publicarlo ^^_

_Contiene **Lemmon** xD así que avisados quedáis :D Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Un baño accidentado**

Sirius Black llevaba casado tres meses con Hermione Granger. Los separaban diecinueve años de edad, pero eso era lo de menos, porque al fin y al cabo había sido un matrimonio concertado por los Granger, para poder salvarse de la ruina. Sirius Black había pagado sus numerosas deudas a cambio de casarse con su hija cuando ésta cumpliera los dieciocho.

Hermione no supo nada de su destino hasta que los hombres de Sirius aparecieron en su casa para llevarla con él. Sus lágrimas no sirvieron de mucho, al fin y al cabo era eso o la ruina absoluta para ella y sus padres y en pleno siglo XIX, la opinión o los deseos de una mujer no tenían demasiada importancia si su padre o marido deseaba lo contrario para ella. Su sueño de trabajar como institutriz se truncó, como también el de conocer a un hombre del que enamorarse perdidamente y con el que fundar una familia por amor.

La noche de bodas fue muy desagradable para Hermione, era virgen, así que le dolió. Sirius lo notaba en los gestos de su cara, aunque ella no se quejó ni dijo una palabra, pero unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas, el moreno sabía que no eran sólo de dolor físico. Procuró entrar en su cuerpo despacio, se hacía cargo de su situación y fue bastante amable con ella. Intentó hacérselo más fácil con besos y caricias, pero la castaña se mostró totalmente indolente a sus gestos, no le devolvió ningún beso y por supuesto no lo tocó, sólo se dejó hacer como una muñeca sin vida. Sirius quiso pensar que se debía a ser su primera vez, y creyó que con el tiempo aprendería a disfrutar de sus encuentros íntimos, él quería que disfrutaran juntos, sabía que las mujeres también podían sentir ese inmenso placer que llamaban orgasmo, no era patrimonio sólo de los hombres, aunque mucha gente pensase que sí. Pero las siguientes noches comprobaría que se equivocaba.

Cuando terminó, Sirius prefirió dejarla sola, no quería violentarla más, salió de la habitación para acostarse en la suya. En cuanto se vio sola, Hermione se dobló sobre sí misma, encogiéndose y rompiendo a llorar en silencio. Se sentía sucia, humillada, violada… pero lo peor de todo es que debía aguantarse, porque ahora él era su marido y por lo tanto tenía derecho a disponer de ella cuando se le antojara.

La indignación que sentía Sirius ante su indiferente esposa se tornó dolor cuando empezó a enamorarse de ella. Ya no le bastaba con poseerla sin más, deseaba sentir que ella también lo quería, deseaba ser besado y acariciado por Hermione. Pero la castaña se lo ponía muy difícil, siempre dejándose hacer, sin más.

Jamás la había visto completamente desnuda, sus encuentros íntimos siempre habían sido mecánicos y fríos, muy breves y ahogados con puritanismos absurdos. Hermione se dejaba arremangar las faldas y él se colocaba encima para poseerla, cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo salía de ella y se marchaba, abatido por no lograr hacerla reaccionar.

Una tarde Sirius no aguantó más. Sabía que su esposa estaba tomando un baño en sus habitaciones.

* * *

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —chilló Hermione, hundiéndose en el agua espumosa hasta la barbilla.

—¿Es que un marido no puede ver a su esposa?

—Sal de aquí… por favor. —En sus ojos parecía brillar cierto temor, mezclado con vergüenza.

—Nunca te he visto completamente desnuda.

—Sirius vete, por favor.

—No… no voy a irme… no sin antes admirar el cuerpo de mi esposa.

—¿Qué pretendes? —trataba de aparentar dignidad.

—Sal de la bañera.

—La señora terminará en unos minutos, puede esperarla en la habitación señor Sirius.

—Fuera de aquí Katie… es algo entre mi mujer y yo.

La doncella dirigió una mirada de compasión a su joven señora y abandonó la estancia.

—Y ahora… sal de la bañera. —repitió el moreno con autoridad.

—Sirius, por favor no… —Se abrazaba a sí misma, como en un intento de protegerse.

—Sal Hermione, ¿o quieres que te saque yo mismo?, sabes que soy capaz.

—¿Harías algo así? —Lo miró incrédula.

—No me provoques… sal. —Su rostro mostraba un gesto grave, oscuro. Hermione se sintió intimidada, no se atrevió a desafiarlo, decidió obedecer.

La castaña se irguió en la bañera, el agua cayó, recorriendo todo su cuerpo en una escena que su marido encontró de lo más erótica. Con lenta languidez, Hermione sacó los pies de la bañera, y se quedó de pie, frente a él, ocultando sus pechos y su intimidad con las manos. Estaba muy ruborizada y evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

El moreno se deleitó con la hermosa visión de su desnudez. Sus ojos grises recorrieron cada rincón, cada curva, cada montículo de su blanca piel. Hermione podía sentir su mirada abrasándola y empezó a temblar ligeramente, jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida.

—Baja los brazos… —Necesitaba verla por completo.

—No, por favor… —Seguía sin mirarlo y su voz temblaba.

—Bájalos… —Insistió el moreno, imperturbable.

Hermione obedeció de nuevo, no podía hacer otra cosa. Bajó los brazos, revelando sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, el vello oscuro entre sus muslos, las curvas de sus caderas… Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, y un nudo en la garganta que parecía que la iba a ahogar.

—Eres preciosa… —El corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco al escucharlo.

Entonces Sirius se despasó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, sin dejar de contemplarla. Hermione pensó que iba a tomarla allí mismo, así, completamente desnuda y sin el amparo de la oscuridad. No había tenido el detalle de apagar las velas que iluminaban la estancia, pero era lógico, quería verla bien mientras la hacía suya de nuevo. Sintió que iba a desmayarse de vergüenza, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sirius avanzó hasta Hermione, rodeando su cintura y sus hombros con sus fuertes brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, sin importarle que estuviera empapada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sólo deseaba abandonarse a aquellas maravillosas sensaciones, al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto. Tenerla pegada a él le permitía sentir los acelerados latidos de su joven corazón.

—¿Estás asustada?, ¿tienes miedo de mí? —Habló sin aflojar su abrazo, con un tono sorprendentemente dulce que estremeció a la castaña— Jamás te deseé tanto como esta noche.

Hermione emitió un suave gemido ahogado. A pesar del tono amable de su voz, las palabras de Sirius no la tranquilizaron, seguía sin ver claras sus intenciones con ella.

El moreno echó hacia atrás la cabeza para poder contemplarla y le levantó la barbilla.

—Jamás te vi tan hermosa… —Sirius se debatía entre la ternura y el deseo. La cara de Hermione tan sonrojada, sus ojos marrones titilantes, sus labios enrojecidos, húmedos del agua, tan apetecibles…

La soltó, pero permanecía frente a ella, a menos de dos pasos, erguido en toda su estatura. La castaña apartó la vista en cuanto se sintió liberada de su mano. No se sentía con fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada. Y la incertidumbre de no saber lo que iba a hacer él, aumentaba su nerviosismo.

La mano de Sirius cobró movimiento y alcanzó su hombro, para empezar a recorrerlo, con delicadeza, continuando por su brazo, su muñeca…

—Tu piel es tan suave… —Hermione se sintió indefensa, sólo quería que aquello acabase, que si iba a tomarla que lo hiciera cuanto antes, prolongar lo inevitable la mataba.

De pronto la mano del moreno llegó a la pequeña de Hermione y la cogió con firmeza. Entonces, su mano libre se posó sobre su pecho, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos los alrededores de sus senos. A Hermione se le escapó un jadeo, su respiración se había alterado poco a poco. Los dedos de Sirius acariciaban ahora el pezón, con una tortuosa languidez, y aunque no quería sentir placer, la castaña estaba disfrutando aquella maldita caricia. Se odiaba a sí misma, pero era una sensación demasiado agradable para negarla, su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, no quería que él pensase que le gustaba, pero el moreno se estaba dando cuenta, su sonrisa de medio lado lo decía todo. Y Sirius no sólo lo sabía por los débiles jadeos que se escapaban de su boca y la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba alteradamente, sino porque la mano que le seguía sujetando, le daba apretoncitos de manera involuntaria, cada vez que ella sentía un pequeño clímax de placer. Lo que lo guiaba a acariciarla mejor.

Quería hacerla disfrutar, quería demostrarle que el sexo con él podía ser maravilloso para los dos. Estaba harto de no poder hacer el amor de verdad con Hermione. Y la manera de conseguirlo no era forzarla otra vez, como seguramente esperaba ella al verlo entrar allí esa noche. Lo sabía muy bien, la manera de conseguir a una Hermione entregada, una Hermione que le pidiera que la amase, era justo lo contrario, provocarla lentamente, procurarle el máximo placer y despertar al fin sus ganas. Su mayor sueño era que ella lo deseara, que ella se lo pidiera.

Después de atender sus pechos, su mano empezó a descender, sin soltarle la otra, era un gran indicador de su estado que no pensaba perder. Se agachó para estar más cómodo, colocándose de rodillas, ahora tenía los pechos de Hermione frente a sus ojos. Pero estaba centrado en las caricias que le propiciaba con su mano derecha. Dibujaba con los dedos las curvas de sus caderas, la silueta de sus muslos, pero esquivando su sexo, por el momento.

Por fin sus labios decidieron tomar posesión de algo más que el aire. Empezó a besar la tripa de la castaña, acercándose al ombligo. Sus jadeos iban al ritmo de los besos de Sirius, sus ojos marrones se cerraron, y su mano izquierda, libre y sin saber que hacer hasta ahora, acabó enredándose entre los cabellos color azabache de su marido. Este gesto lo invitó a alcanzar nuevos objetivos y sus labios empezaron a besar con dedicación sus pechos, mientras su mano recorría suavemente toda su espalda. Hermione echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sus ojos seguían cerrados, los gemidos no se hicieron de rogar, empezando a brotar de sus labios, el placer de aquellos besos y caricias estaba empezando a dominarla. Los labios y la lengua de Sirius obraban milagros en su piel.

Nunca imaginó que pudiera sentirse algo así, tan intenso, tan maravilloso, al intimar con un hombre. Siempre había pensado que el sexo era algo breve, frío y egoísta que usaban los hombres para marcar a sus esposas como posesiones y procurarse descendencia. Como fue las primeras veces con su marido. Toda esa ternura que Sirius le estaba demostrando ahora, todo ese placer… ¿por qué nadie le había hablado de eso jamás?

* * *

Al introducir un dedo dentro de ella comprobó su humedad caliente y palpitante, su suavidad… y supo que estaba preparada, ahora sí lo estaba. Jamás habría imaginado la castaña llegar a desear tanto el estar con él, el sentir sus manos recorriéndola entera. Una nueva e imperiosa necesidad se había originado en su interior, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo como lava ardiendo. Lo deseaba, deseaba que no dejara de tocarla, que llegara más allá… hasta el final. Estaba totalmente rendida a su marido, no opondría resistencia a nada que él hiciera.

La levantó en brazos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, y la llevó hasta la cama. La posó sobre las sábanas de seda con delicadeza y se sentó a su lado, observándola con adoración mientras le acariciaba la mejilla arrebolada. Dudó un instante, ¿y si era pronto para hacerlo?, ¿y si la importunaba?, no quería echar a perder todo lo que había avanzado esa noche. Pero Hermione tenía muy claro lo que quería de él y disipó sus titubeos, cogió su mano y besó su palma. Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón bombeaba henchido de felicidad en su pecho.

—Ven… —susurró con su dulce voz.

El moreno se echó sobre ella, la castaña rodeó su cuello con los brazos y las dijo, esas palabras que Sirius llevaba meses anhelando escuchar de su boca.

—Hazme el amor… —sus ojos estaban humedecidos de emoción, para ella también era un momento muy especial y al fin deseado— esta noche sí quiero sentirte dentro de mí, te necesito… Sirius…

—Hermione…

Ya no hizo falta más, el moreno cubrió la boca de su esposa con un hambriento beso y se dispuso a entrar en su cuerpo. Aquella sería para ambos la verdadera noche de bodas que siempre desearon vivir.

* * *

**_Pues hasta aquí mi locura xD ¿Qué os ha parecido?_**


End file.
